


Mon petit ami

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: School Work is fanfiction because this fandom is my life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: GUYS I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED, IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE, M/M, a drabble, i did a thing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kenma est content.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My boyfriend(English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453875) by [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2)



> So this is french(!!!)
> 
> Je n'ai pas Francais le lange primier.

Lundi matin Kenma n’a pas su pourquoi il a ete très fatiguѐ hier. école? Non. Il s'est couché à deux heure pas-que il  a joué aux  jeux vidéo? Oui, probablement. 

“Kenma!” Tetsurou dit. Kenma aime quad Tetsurou parle. Il aime sa voix. “A quelle heur tu t’es chouchѐ?” 

Kenma ne regarde pas Tetsurou, et Tetsurou soupire. “Tu vas etre fatigue.”

“Oui, et?” Kenma est fatigué souvent, ca ne me dit rien.

Tetsurou soupirs encore, “Occupe toi de ta sante!”

“J’ai deja mange.” Kenma dit.

“Bien!” Tetsurou sourire et Kenma est tres content.

Ils ont continué marcher l’un à côté de l’autre dans silence comfortable jusqu'à ils sont arrivѐs a l’ѐcole.

Tetsurou pause le silence, “Ares l’ѐcole tu vas venir chez moi?”

“Oui.” Kenma est d’accord, et ils ont sѐpare et ils sont allѐs à cours d’anglais.

Il ya Deux anneѐ Kenma est tombrѐ amoureu.

Bien sûr c’ѐtait Tetsurou. Il est agrѐable.

Il ya 2 ans Kenma a eu le petit ami. Bien sûr c’ѐtait Tetsurou. Ils prennent  l’un l‘autre.

Kenma va aller chez son petit ami. Kenma est content.

 


End file.
